Memories
by Jinxed Ink
Summary: Rain always brings back hateful memories. Which is bloody annoying, since it constantly rains in London. The story is way better than the summary. Pure USxUK fluff. Beware: the amount of sugar in here will probably rot your teeth! And yes, it's malexmale.


**Me: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Alfred: I do!**

**Me: No, you don't.**

**Alfred: But I'm the hero! **

**Me: You still don't own it!**

**Alfred: *cries***

**Me: You can have Arthur instead.**

**Alfred: Yay! *hugs Arthur***

**Arthur: What! No!**

**Alfred: Pretty pleeease? *cute puppy dog look***

**Arthur: Oh, all right!**

* * *

Arthur hurried up the stairs. His hair was damp, and he was shivering from the cold. He could hear the rain pouring on the concrete just outside the door. But nothing could ruin his mood, not today. He couldn't help a big grin to form across his features. He tried to keep himself in check. The idiot didn't have to know he was so excited at the idea of seeing him.

He fumbled with the key of the front door. He took a deep breath and running an hand trough his hair to straighten it. He stepped into the apartment. All the lights were off. "Alfred? Where are you, you git?" England's fingers found the light switch and turned it on. "Alfred?"

He made his way across the room, his eyes lingering on every familiar piece of furniture. Surprisingly, he felt at home. His gaze rested on the view outside of the huge windows. He winched. The world was gray as the rain poured. And Arthur couldn't help but remember another rainy day, from a long time ago. He didn't feel so cheerful anymore. "Alfred?"

He strode across the flat, till the bedroom's door. Maybe America was taking a nap. He banged at the door. "Alfred, you wanker! You've got ten bloody seconds to get up, or you're not ever seeing me again!" He shouted.

Arthur heard a yelp, quick footsteps, something crashing. "Fuck!" Alfred's voice swore loudly. The door opened. America beamed at him, eyes shining behind his glasses. His hair was dishevelled, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, which so _didn't_ make Arthur's mouth water.

"Dude! You're early!" Alfred stated excitedly, reaching over to pull Arthur into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

Arthur just smiled softly to himself, knowing Alfred couldn't see him, and lingered for a moment in the warm, firm hold. America tilted England's head up and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Arthur wrapped an hand around America's neck, tangling the other in his hair, pulling him down. He shivered as Alfred put and hand on his hip, moving the other so that he was cupping Arthur's cheek.

They pulled back, both out of breath. America beamed, leaning down to press quick kisses to Arthur's lips and cheeks. Arthur bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. His heart was beating madly in his chest, he felt like he could literally explode from joy. Alfred made him want to laugh and smile and dance and sing. And there was a snowballs chance in hell that he would let him know it.

Arthur smirked, leaning up to capture Alfred's lips in a lingering kiss. He pulled back with a smirk, backing a couple of steps away, enough to be just out of reach. Alfred smiled, amusement flashing trough his eyes. He quickly covered the distance between them, pulling Arthur in his arms, kissing his hair and face. Arthur buried his face in Alfred's neck, kissing it, nipping at it.

England shivered at the feeling of America's warm hands slipping underneath his shirt. "You must be cold. Let me warm you up", Alfred whispered in his ear, his free hand cupping the back of Arthur's knee, bringing his leg up to be wrapped around America's waist.

Arthur faked a yawn. "Oh, I don't know. I'm really tired right now. Maybe I should just sleep."

Alfred laughed. "Maybe you could just sleep… with me."

Arthur shook his head, trying hard not to smile. "You are an idiot, Alfred."

America grinned, leaning down to kiss his lover on the lips. "But I'm your idiot", he whispered in the kiss. He grabbed England's hand, pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

Arthur sighed, curling up on the windowsill, resting his forehead on the glass. Outside, it still rained. He glanced at Alfred's sleeping form, and he felt a small smile form on his lips. He should have felt at peace, but the rain troubled him. Maybe he should have just stayed in bed, lingering in Alfred's warmth. But he had found himself growing reckless as the raindrops had seemed to mock him with their constant tickling.

There was once a time Arthur had loved the rain. It used to lull him to sleep, back when he was a small child, scared of what was outside his home, struggling to grow up in a world that seemed too big and cruel for him. The rain had always felt safe. It would fall down no matter what humans did or said.

In some ways, it reminded him that he was still alive.

It was almost funny that it had rained the day he had lost everything. He had felt like dying as Alfred had pointed his musket in his face. He could clearly remember the sharp crack his heart had made as it had broken, mixed with the sound of the pouring rain. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the mud and the rain soaking him, ever so slowly. He could almost taste the bitter taste of his own tears. He could still shiver from the cold. He could still hear Alfred soft whisper: "You used to be so _strong_…"

"Dude are you alright?"

Arthur looked up, into America's eyes. "Do you ever regret it?"

Alfred sighed, leaning down to offer him his hand. "Finding the strength to be myself? It wasn't easy. But I know, I wouldn't have it any other way."

England turned his head, refusing to look at him. His eyes started to sting, tears threatening to fall. "Couldn't you have been yourself… with me?"

"Not like that, Iggy, and you know it."

Arthur sighed, accepting Alfred's hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet. "I do know it. And in some twisted way, I'm glad it happened. Because, really, I don't want to be your caretaker. Nor do I want to be your brother. Yet", he paused," it hurts. Every time I see the rain, I want to cry. And its bloody annoying, because, really, it rains constantly in London!"

Alfred wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close, kissing his forehead sweetly. "The one thing I constantly regret his hurting you, Iggy. I wouldn't have ever wanted to do that. I wish it had been another way…" He trailed off, leaning down to kiss England on the mouth. He kept his arms around him, rocking him back and fort. Arthur smiled into his chest, feeling happier that he had ever been.

Surprisingly enough, the rain still pouring outside didn't bother him so much anymore.

* * *

**Me: That's it! And to think the original idea involved a cheating Alfred… I can't help it, I just like Fluff better than Angst! So, did you like it? Yes? No? A bit? Arthur will give you scones if you don't review!**

**Arthur: What do you mean if 'you don't'?**

**Alfred: I hate to say it, Iggy, but your cooking is considered a form of punishment.**

**Arthur: What!**

**Alfred: Don't worry, I still love you! *grabs Arthur and kisses him* **


End file.
